


flying through the cold nights together

by NotLostAnymore



Series: Ragehappy Advent Calender [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls go on a holiday for the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flying through the cold nights together

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Have some lady loving!

When Steffie tells Lindsay that she believed in Father Christmas until she was thirteen, Lindsay thinks it’s the most adorable thing she’s ever heard. To contrast, she is more than a little horrified when Steffie then explains that she’s also never been on holiday anywhere outside of the U.S. and that’s something that must be rectified immediately.

She comes up with a ‘best of both worlds’ plan that would make even Hannah Montana proud and books them a holiday to an unknown destination. She doesn’t tell Steffie where they’re going until they reach the airport because it’s all part of her Christmas surprise and Lindsay was a big believer that surprises weren’t to be spoiled early. She hadn’t even been able to talk about it in the Achievement Hunter office because she didn’t believe any of them were capable of keeping her secret for long enough without accidentally letting it slip. She’d had to book the time off work for both of them with Geoff but it was over the holidays anyway so he was a little bit more understanding than he might have been. Besides, he always crumbled when Lindsay gave her best puppy dog eyes impression so there’d been no real issue there.

When they reached the check-in desk at the airport, Steffie glances up at the destination and raises an eyebrow. “Lapland? _Finland_?” she asks curiously. Lindsay just beams back at her.

“We’re going to meet Santa Claus!” she explains happily, passing over her suitcase to the lady working the check-in desk who is currently glancing between them in confusion.

“You… You are the biggest dork,” Steffie sighs, the corners of her lips threatening to turn up into a smile. Lindsay’s own enthusiasm only peaks higher as she drags her girlfriend off to go through customs.

 

Lindsay rests her head on Steffie’s shoulder pretty much the moment they get on the plane and managed to fall asleep no more than thirty seconds after they’re in the air. Steffie doesn’t have it in her to resent her girlfriend so she just rolls her eyes and pulls out a book. Lindsay wakes up five minutes before landing with drool on her cheek and a sore neck from where it’s been craned over for the last few hours.

“Ow,” she whines, wiping the drool away from her face as she does her best to stretch her neck back the other away. Steffie just giggles at her misfortune and receives a light smack on the arm in return. It’s worth it for the sight of her sleepy girlfriend alone.

 

Several days later they’ve already met Santa Claus and introduced themselves to some huskies before screaming through a sled ride with them. Needless to say they’re both exhausted so the girls curl up in their warm hotel room just to enjoy the peace and quiet for a change. There’s snow everywhere around the hotel and it’s still falling against the window, creating a wintery backdrop to their evening inside.

Lindsay finds herself comfortably folding up in Steffie’s lap, the smaller girl’s hands running through her fiery red hair. It feels like the most natural thing in the world. She has to hold herself back from full-on meowing if only because she knows Steffie will roll her eyes and make some wisecrack about her loving cats too much.

It had taken them a long time to get to that point – both geographically and metaphorically – but it was worth it. What they shared was fresh and different and it made Lindsay feel complete. Steffie was the blue oni to her red – whatever the hell that meant. She’d read it online back when she’d been procrastinating big time from editing at the office and it sounded cool but she honestly didn’t have the patience to look it up. That was just another one of those areas where Steffie was everything she wasn’t – Steffie was patient and thoughtful and not at all brash like Lindsay could be at times. They were an unlikely pair but that was what worked for them.

Allowing the warmth of both the fire and her girlfriend to surround her, Lindsay lets out a sigh of contentment and smiled. “You’re the best,” she purrs, her eyes drooping shut.

Steffie laughs so gently that Lindsay wants to compare it to an angel’s singing. “No _you_ ,” she retorts and like with all things Steffie-related, it’s totally adorable. It’s also the last thing Lindsay remembers before sleep finally claims her, taking her into sweet dreams of a long future with the love of her life.


End file.
